


Blue Angel

by VeraMera



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I can't add too many tags, Keith's on the verge of a breakdown, Lance hates Lotor, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), and probably didn't hear that this is a Klance fic, but so far, cause I want you to be surprised, cuz Lotor is a liar, fanon s5, probably not canon compliant, so I'll tag as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraMera/pseuds/VeraMera
Summary: It's a month or so after Naxzela, and many things have changed. Lotor has managed to gain the loose trust of Team Voltron. Mostly.Lance isn't buying Lotor's "change of heart" and the way the ex-Prince acts around Keith is fairly creepy.His team doesn't want to act on a "mere assumption". Lance decides to take matters into his own hands...Lance won't let Lotor hurt his family.





	Blue Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has a lot going on, and hopefully I'll be able to tell all of it. I'm just going to say this: the summary may change and the tags may change, so if you want clues, keep an eye on them.

Lance smiled at the boy next to him.

 

Keith Kogane was home, here to stay. He wasn't roaming space with an alien ninja cult and putting himself in danger. And here, Lance could keep Keith from being left for dead in the middle of the wreckage of a blown up ship or blowing up a ship with him in it...

 

That still leaves Lance realing when he thinks about it. How many times has Keith nearly been killed in his time with the Blade? So far Lance only knew of the one. Just thinking about it made him want to grab Keith and never let go, to tell him how much he was loved by Lance and the team, and then to kiss him all over his pretty face. After all, that's what he had done after Naxzela and Matt had informed him of what exactly went down, before convincing Keith to stay.

 

Except for the kissing.

 

Lance Sanchez-McClain, hopeless romantic and now known throughout the universe as "Loverboy Lance", was too chicken to kiss his crush.

 

_You lovesick idiot._

 

Right now, though, he would have to be content with sitting next to Keith and talking with him. And he was fine with that, with just talking to this boy and making him feel relaxed and happy. After being with the Blade long enough to absorb their suicidal mentality and almost dying, Lance was pretty sure that Keith wasn't exactly emotionally stable, so seeing Keith smile was probably one of the best feelings in the world. And he would be proud to say that he was the cause.

 

"So, then we found out that Coran was acting wierd because there was this little brain parasite in his head the whole time. I guess it was sort of a thing cause it made the Show better which made more people want to join the Coalition, but still. The idea that  _mindcontrolling brain bugs_ actually exist?" Lance shuddered dramatically, which made Keith laugh even harder.  _Ah, what a beautiful sound._

 

"It sounds like you guys had fun," Keith said, once he stopped laughing.

 

"Yeah," Lance sighed. "but it still wasn't the same without you."

 

"Well, at least I'm here now," Keith said, and proceeded to lean against Lance.

 

In that moment, Lance's heart combusted in happiness. Keith's body was touching his, while they were sitting on his bed, with no pressing missions or training, it was almost too good to be true-

 

Then Lance remembered just who exactly had saved Keith's life and immediately wish he hadn't thought of it. Because the moment, in Lance's mind, was ruined at the mere reminder that a certain person was roaming the castle freely.

 

Lotor. Exiled prince wanted by the Empire currently residing in the same ship as Voltron. As far as Lance was concerned, the only good thing the purple-Legolas-wannabe had ever done was save Keith's life. Other than that, Lance could care less about him.

 

Or maybe the problem was that he cared way too much. Lance couldn't trust the prince, even if he tried. And he had tried, but something about Lotor just put him on edge. Maybe it had been because Lotor had shown an interest in Keith (probably because both were half Galra), and caused jealousy to represent itself in distrust (thanks, Pidge). Or maybe Lotor rubbed him wrong because he was a lot like Lance's sister's creepy ex-boyfriend (yeah, look what that guy turned out to be like, Hunk). Or that the idea he was Zarkon's son made Lance instantly think 'betrayal' (Allura, I get that you're trying not to make the same mistake twice, but we don't even know this guy). Or maybe Lance was just paranoid (wow, Matt, you're definitely Pidge's brother).

 

He hadn't talked to Keith or Shiro about it though. He hadn't said anything to Keith, because this boy has enough to worry about already. And Shiro...Lance just kept putting it off for some reason.

 

He snapped out of his thoughts only to find that Keith, bless his heart, had fallen asleep.

 

............

 

"So are you and Allura," Matt paused. "A thing?"

 

Lance choked.  _Where did he get that idea?_ "Um, no? Why?"

 

Matt seemed surprised for a second. "Oh, I thought maybe you two were, considering how you reacted to me when I met her."

 

"No, we're friends now."

 

"Now?"

 

"I used to flirt with her a lot, which made her think I was an idiot," Lance shrugged. "But it was mostly for show anyways, besides I have my eye on someone else."

 

"Who? Keith?"

 

Lance sputtered. "NO! WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU EVEN THINK THAT?!"

 

Matt looked unimpressed.

 

Lance dropped his voice to a whisper. "Okay, fine, it is Keith. But tell me this, are you crushing on Allura?"

 

"Yes," Matt squeaked, his face red. "I was also hoping for some...advice."

 

 _Well, that was a first._ "Oh? Why me?"

 

"It was either you, or Pidge, and Pidge lives by the Little Sibling Code."

 

"'Embarrassment of the older sibling is top priority at all times,'" Lance stated proudly.

 

Matt raised an eyebrow.

 

"Youngest of five," Lance said.

 

Matt sighed. "So, will you help me out?"

 

"Lesson number 1," Lance said. "If you're serious, don't start out flirting. That could make her feel awkward. Just talk with her and be a friend she can count on. Show her what you're really like."

 

Matt looked almost surprised. "Pidge told me you were the biggest flirt around."

 

Lance smirked. "Pidge hasn't come to me for relationship advice."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As you can see, right now this is largely Lance-centric and fluffy, but don't worry, the dramangst is coming soon.


End file.
